Hi-5 Brisbane
About Hi-5 Brisbane Hi-5 Brisbane is a Private Australian Kids Band. The band was formed in late 1998 by the creators, Sam Wilkes and Lynette Tyler (previously known as Lynette Drummond) as Hi-5. In 2012, the band was sold to Hannah for an unknown price. In November 2016, Sam hinted that he is returning to the band but that he wants to complete some of his projects first such as his 2016 TV Series of Minecraft. In December 2016, Sam has announced that he is definitely returning to Hi-5 in 2017. Sam then acquired rights for him and Hannah to co-own the Hi-5 franchise. In March, Sam renamed the band to Hi-5 Brisbane. In September 2018, Austin's son Sam Jr. has announced that the production office for Hi-5 Brisbane had closed and four of the band members are departing at the end of the year, although these four have departed in October. Local touring members were adopted for the remainder of 2018 and into 2019. The franchise continued to employ non-permanent performers for touring purposes. Former members Maddison and Chloe will return as guest performers on tour in December 2018 and January 2019 with Austin (credited as Sam). From February 2019, these two former members will be replaced with local touring members until four new members to join Hi-5 Brisbane is announced. 2 Former original Hi-5 members (Sam and Matthew) are reuniting as "Holograms" of their 2006 appearances on the show, having re-done most of the songs of the week and songlets throughout the first seven years of its show. The holograms will also include Jack II, Ethan and Lynette (who is unable to join the reunion because of her old age and bad memory). The hologram tour began 25 June 2018. The holograms will remain known as Hi-5 as the Hi-5 Brisbane name is in use by Sam Wilkes Holahan's newer Hi-5 band. The hologram Hi-5 band concluded touring 31 August 2018. Later hologram tours with this group in early 2019 were known as Hi-5 '06 to separate it from Hi-5 Australia and the renamed Hi-5 Brisbane. Austin is the only member that had a hologram of himself in the Hi-5 '06 tours in 2018 and 2019 and is in the Hi-5 Brisbane lineup. Hi-5 (hologram tour 2018) Sam Wilkes Holahan's hologram: 2018 Ethan's hologram: 2018 Lynette's hologram: 2018 Jack II's hologram: 2018 Matthew's hologram: 2018 Hi-5 Brisbane Current Members: Former Members: Hi-5 Former Members: Hi-5 was renamed to Hi-5 Brisbane in March 2017. Early Years (1998 - 1999) The band began at Birkdale Studios with Jordan, Sam, Lynette, Matthew and Jack I in the band. At this time, the band consisted of 2 girls (Lynette and Jordan) and 3 boys (Sam, Matthew and Jack I). They were together for the first season until Jordan opted to leave. In her place stands Ethan. The Classic Band (2000 - 2003) In 2000, Ethan joined in to the band. The 5 members continued Hi-5 at Birkdale Studios again. After the filming of Season 2, the band decided to move to another studio because of their popularity. They moved to the studios at Coochiemudlo Island with the studio name. Coochie Island Studios. The band continued at that studios throughout Seasons 3 to 6. Throughout that time, the band consisted of Lynette, the only female member and the others consisted of 4 boys that are named Sam, Ethan, Matthew and Jack I. Jack I was kicked out while Season 5 was broadcasting on TV and Sam brings his friend that lived at Coochie Island to continue Jack I's segment. This was the 2nd Jack Armstrong. This was Jack II. The newer Jack in Hi-5 (2004) Jack II joined the band in time for Season 6. A few months later, when filming began, the studio was going under a makeover. The band also decided to tour more as well, explaining why there were only 30 episodes from Season 6 instead of the usual 45 episodes every season. The New Studio (2005 - 2007) The New Studio was revealed in Episode 1 of the seventh season of Hi-5. It looked the same as the Karumba Studio in 2008. The Hi-5 Band continued at the new studio at Coochie Island Studios. After the premiere of Season 8, Ethan announced that his father is being a bit overprotective with his stay with Hi-5. Ethan's Dad took Ethan from the band. At this time, Matthew and Sam hired Josh, their friend to continue temporarily until Ethan gets back. Also at this time, Lynette had health problems of her own to deal with, she temporarily left the band in July 2007 to get her toe removed. The artery on one of her toes collapsed. She says that Ethan kept stepping on it all the time. In October 2007, she returned back to Hi-5. At this time, Sam learns that his favourite Hi-5 member, Tim Harding, left the Hi-5 band, immediately announcing Sam's departure in late October 2007. Sam stepped John in to the band before the filming of Season 10. The Karumba Studios and Regular Rotation (2008 - 2011) The band also relocated to Karumba Studios, very distant for Jack II and Matthew as well as for Josh. Season 10 began filming in November 2007. Sam and his family permanently moved to Karumba in February 2008. At the time that Sam's Family moved to Karumba Studios, the final few weeks of Season 10 episodes were being filmed. The filming ended in late February 2008. Shortly after filming ended, on 28th February, Sam announces to John that "I will take it from here. Thanks for your contribution.". John kept silent to this reply and leaves Hi-5. After John's departure, Sam stepped back in to the group. By this point, the whole band from 2006 is back again except Josh still continued Ethan's segment even though he was here. In April 2008, Jack II announced that he is leaving because his family is leaving Coochie Island. He is replaced by Hannah, who was in the group for almost ten years. By that time, Lynette, Sam and Matthew were the only original members, causing controversy that Hi-5 is now Hi-3. In September 2008, Matthew also left to pursue his career in programming and computers. He was replaced by Chloe. Josh announced that Hi-5 was going to be Hi-2 in October 2008. There were rumors at the time about how the Hi-5's production company had asked Armstrong and Dixon to leave, and that the company were "opting to recruit younger, cheaper performers." The two remained silent in response to these reports as those two were planning to leave the band anyway. Josh announced that he will also leave at the end of 2008 as he knew he could only be a temporary replacement and that his family was also moving out from Coochie Island. Josh denied the rumors and stated that the two were not pressured to leave. Of the large cast change, in later years, Tyler revealed it had been a difficult transition. "We didn't know what was coming up for a moment there," she said, "It was just Wilkes and I going, 'OK, what's happening now?'". Therefore, in January 2009, Ethan returned back in to the band with Sam, Lynette, Chloe and Hannah. Tyler said, "It's a new lineup for a new generation. To be honest, it doesn't really matter who's up there in pigtails singing and dancing, kids just love Hi-5." Hi-5 continued touring in Australia throughout early 2010, heavily focusing regional areas in Queensland. The group celebrated the 500th episode of the TV series in 2010. In late 2010, Ethan had left the band because of family reasons. Due to this, Lizzie was selected to take over. In 2011, the members recognised the group's rich musical history by reintroducing classic songs to a new generation of fans. In mid-2011, Sam had announced that he is leaving for the second time because he decided to devote more time towards his secured position in his 2009 TV series The School Days. Maddison had stepped in for the second half of filming of Season 13. In October 2015, Tyler stated she had tried to leave the group after eight years back in 2006 but was convinced by producers to stay. She expressed that the following years she spent with the group were her favourite, and that she was proud of her decision to continue. And had continued with the group for another five years. In early 2011, Tyler had tried to depart for the second time but was again convinced to stay by producers at the last minute. She had announced that she'll stay until the end of 2011. Lynette Tyler is currently holding the record as the longest-serving former member of Hi-5 Brisbane as of 2012. The end of the original Generation (2011 - 2013) In late 2011, Lynette had announced that she was leaving Hi-5 so she can focus more on her job at a holiday resort in Karumba. Lynette's final performance with the then-current members was at the Carols by Candlelight in 2011 and her final performance was at her annual Mother of the Year Awards in late 2012. "I'll always remember how special Hi-5 was to me. But after 13 years, I need to focus on one thing in my life and since I'm aging to the point of how it will be impossible to keep up in the coming years, I figured that now would be the perfect time to slip out and hope that the band lives on for the years to come." Tyler said. Shannon replaced Lynette, as a result. In mid-2012, Sam had announced that he sold his Hi-5 franchise to Hannah for an undisclosed price. Although the original generation had phased out, Sam had continued for a few additional years between 2013 and 2019 until he died in April 2019. 2nd & 3rd Generation: Karumba (2013 - 2016) In 2013, Sam had returned to Hi-5 as a result of Shannon's departure. However, later that year, Sam had announced that he is again leaving because of The School Days. Sam had announced that this is his permanent departure. James had replaced Sam in 2014. Later in 2013, Chloe had announced that she would leave as well. A random person took her position. In 2015, it was announced that Cody would join Hi-5 in 2016. However, a few months later, he announced his departure from Hi-5 and was replaced by Dylan (who was an acting member until October 2016). In November 2016, Sam had announced that he renewed his partnership with the franchise in time for 2017. He also announced that Maddison, James, Lizzie and Dylan were all leaving at the end of 2016 as plans to revive Hi-5 with a new cast in 2017. In December 2016, Sam had confirmed that he will return to Hi-5, regardless. He has announced that the new members are Isaiah, Raymond and Jeanette. These 3 members will be joining Sam and Hannah in 2017. The 4th Generation: Attempted television revival & move to Brisbane (2017 - Present Day) The 3 new members joined Hi-5 with Sam and Hannah in 2017. In March 2017, Hi-5 was renamed to Hi-5 Brisbane. In October 2017, Hi-5 Brisbane had appointed temporary people from the local venue area, to replace Sam temporarily while he recovered from a potential cold or flu. It was announced that if any of the Hi-5 members have a potential cold or flu on the day of the performance, a random person from the local area nearby the venue will be asked to temporarily take their place for the said live show. In 2018, Sam had relocated from Brisbane to Adventure Bay in United States, but with the help of Ryder, he's the first member of Hi-5 Brisbane to continue with the current lineup at the time. In other cases, Sam would have resigned at that point. In January 2018, Sam and Hannah have announced that 50 new episodes of Hi-5 Brisbane will begin airing later in 2018. The second season revival is expected to air on Neon Kids, the same channel that broadcasted the previous season. It was confirmed that 45 episodes were completed but in October 2018, Sam Wilkes Jr. had announced that the Australian production office had closed and as a result of the brand moving overseas for the second time in its history, this meant that Hannah, Jeanette, Raymond and Isaiah will be leaving at the end of 2018. Hannah had served in the band for nine years (longer than any other 2nd generation member), while the remaining trio only served almost two years with the group. Later in October, Sam Wilkes Jr. had again announced that Isaiah had departed months ago and that Hannah, Jeanette and Raymond have departed on 12 October 2018. These four have secured new career options after their departure. Sam also announced that former Hi-5 member Maddison will be joining local touring members and Austin (credited as Sam) in North Queensland for the Hi-5 Supers in December 2018 and January 2019. Chloe also confirmed to take her role again as a guest performer in Hi-5 Supers in the North Queensland tour in December 2018 and January 2019. In February 2019, Austin will be touring with local touring members for Hi-5 Brisbane live shows across the US and Canada until March, while planning to tour outback regions in Queensland in April. Although he was set to tour with temporary touring members in April, he announced that after the tour in Outback Queensland, he will be taking a short break from Hi-5 Brisbane. He has intentions to continue with Hi-5 Brisbane however and will not permanently resign. As soon as Sam died, Austin filled in to replace Sam for the outback tour before taking a break from Hi-5 Brisbane. As soon as new members are announced, Austin will return to Hi-5 Brisbane. Following the death of Sam in April 2019, the original members lineup had phased out entirely. Maddison and Chloe have confirmed their return as guest performers who will join three other local touring members in September and early October 2019. The franchise continued to employ non-permanent performers for touring purposes. Broadcasting TV Channels of Hi-5 Brisbane Sam's Nine: 1999 - 2011 Sam's Seven Education Schools: 2013 Sam Wilkes Radio Kids: 2015 - 2016 Neon Kids: 2017 Carols by Candlelight Between 2000 and 2007, Hi-5 Brisbane have performed annually at Carols by Candlelight in Brisbane, before relocating to their new location to Karumba and Cairns between 2008 to 2011, which is broadcast live by Sam's Nine on Christmas Eve. The group perform a short selection of Christmas songs to entertain the younger viewers of the event, and are joined by Santa Claus. Several members have noted the shows as a highlight of their time in the group and over the years it became common for the performance to be the final concert of departing members, most notably for Lynette Tyler and Josh. Hi-5 Brisbane did not perform at the Carols between 2013 and 2015, because of the brand being sold from Sam Wilkes Holahan and Sam's Nine, and during this time appeared at local Christmas events. Hi-5 Brisbane returned to Carols by Candlelight in 2016 as part of their reestablished partnership with Sam Wilkes Holahan and the group performed back in Brisbane, but were removed from the line-up in 2018 following the group's relocation to Singapore. 2018 was the first year in which the group didn't perform (since the re-established partnership in 2016) at the Carols which is annually celebrated on New Year's Eve in Brisbane. Brand and Finances The Hi-5 brand was originally owned by its creators, Holahan and Tyler. Unlike their other peer entertainers, the cast of Hi-5 did not hold equity, but were rather employees of the brand. Because of this, the original cast in early years stated that they had financial difficulties, even though the Hi-5 brand was earning millions. Armstrong stated, "the money system has to go a long way around before it gets to us." In March 2008, Sam Wilkes Holahan purchased the other 50% of the Hi-5 brand owned by Lynette Tyler at the time. The franchise was placed under the direction of Sam Wilkes Holahan. Matthew and Jack ended their involvement with the band along with the sale. Jack departed a month later and Matthew departed later in 2008 around September, while Ethan continued with the group until 2010 when it was announced that he was ending his involvement with the band after his dad's concerns. The brand dropped from a net worth of A$18million in 2009 to A$9.7million in 2010. In June 2012 it was announced that Sam Wilkes Holahan, under the brand's financial difficulties, had sold the Hi-5 brand to his friend, Hannah. Hannah revealed that she planned to expand the brand throughout Australia, but expressed that Hi-5's presence in Queensland would remain intact. A new executive creative director was assigned and Hannah became the brand's chairman. Sam (now Austin) announced he was renewing its partnership with the Hi-5 franchise in October 2016 and revealed plans to revive the television series with a new cast in 2017, with him being one of them. The band was renamed to Hi-5 Brisbane in March 2017 to separate them from its Australian counterpart. In September 2018 the Australian production office for Hi-5 Brisbane was closed, with the franchise in its entirety being relocated to Singapore. This also resulted in all current members except Austin to depart. In January 2019, Hannah sold Hi-5 Brisbane to a group of investors with Austin Holahan owning about 25% of Hi-5 Brisbane's shares, then an additional 5% of shares in April, bringing Austin total shares of the group to 30%. Eventually, Austin's shares were divested and transferred to his dalmatian pup counterpart Austin Holahan. Reasons why they left the Band? Sam Wilkes: Left to find another career. Eventually returned before the launch of "The School Days", a TV Show aimed at older children. Left in 2011 and 2013 to continue The School Days. Returned in 2017, after selling "The School Days" franchise and renewing the Hi-5 franchise. Ethan Swenson: Left because of his father. Eventually returned in early 2008 with Sam but left in late 2010 because the studio was too distant from Brisbane and his father's concerns. Lynette Tyler: Left because Ash's Holiday Units and Café became more demanding in the final months of 2011. As of 2018, she is now too old to rejoin Hi-5 Brisbane (she is now 62). Matthew Dixon: Left to Study I.T and be a software developer. Jack Armstrong 2: Left to move out from Coochie Island as well as Josh. Josh: Left to move out from Coochie Island as well as Jack Armstrong 2. Jordan: She didn't want to be in the group. John: Left to continue his occupation as a Professional Fisherman. Retired from fishing in 2013 and as of 2013 is now too old to rejoin (he is now aged 74 as of 2018). Chloe: Left to continue studying at university and for other careers. Returned as a guest performer for Hi-5 Supers Tour in North Queensland in December 2018 and January 2019. Maddison: Left to continue study and other careers. Returned as a guest performer for Hi-5 Supers Tour in North Queensland in December 2018 and January 2019. James: Left because of franchise renewal and other pathway careers. Lizzie: Left to continue studies. Shannon: She didn't want to be in the group. Hannah: Left after brand relocation. As of 2018, Hannah remains the 2nd longest serving female member of Hi-5 Brisbane (Lyn is longest serving with 13 years). Logo History The first logo (later adopted by the American Hi-5) featured a pinkish-purple hand with Hi in yellow and 5 in orange with the dot in pink with the Hi-5 text having a red outline while the hand has a black outline. In late 2001, the logo was modified to make the hand purple. In 2006, the logo was modified removing the text outline and the hand outline is thinner (this logo was then later adopted by Hi-5 UK). In 2009, the hand was modified to a magenta colour with a white outline. In addition, the dot was changed from pink to crimson. In 2017, the current logo added Brisbane below the Hi-5 hand, following Sam's announcement to rebrand his Hi-5 band to Hi-5 Brisbane to separate his band from the existing Australian counterpart.